


【山组/SO】樱井先生不在家

by Sugita_Inochi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugita_Inochi/pseuds/Sugita_Inochi
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 12





	【山组/SO】樱井先生不在家

樱井先生出去上班了。

小画家拖着他那个富有童心的弟弟送他的大兔子玩偶来到大厅，抱着玩偶看电视，顺便吃点儿自家先生买回来的曲奇。

小曲奇长的硬币大，夹着蔓越莓干，酸酸甜甜的，特别和小画家的口味。

樱井先生总是能买到让小画家喜欢的东西。

出差的时候从国外带回来的颜料，旅行的时候随手买下来的限量版钢笔，特意去北海道求的御守，狼毫笔，画板，鱼竿，点心，每周还都会去排长长的队伍给他买小蛋糕。

而且他一直瞒着他这是从名店排队买回来的。

大野智想到这里眯着眼睛笑起来，怎么可能瞒得住嘛，他开心地笑着，觉得自己就好像是被什么有钱的霸道总裁金屋藏娇了一般。

空荡荡的大厅里爆发出小画家甜甜软软的笑声，他被自己没来由的脑洞雷到，笑得咳嗽了几声，然后停下手里的遥控器。

他抬头盯着天花板，脑袋开始放空。

他今天出门之前，说要干什么来着？

于是时间拉回到早上——

小画家不想起床。

他隐隐约约能感受到身旁的人从床上坐起来轻手轻脚地关上闹钟，换上衣服，然后过了不知道多长时间之后回卧室叫自己。

“SATOSHI？”樱井先生隔着被子轻轻拍了拍小画家的胳膊，惹得他皱着眉往被子里缩了缩，接着就听见自家先生俯下身来凑在耳边用气音低声说：“我要出门了哦，今天有一场发布会，饭菜在锅里自己热一下，茶几上的盒子里有小饼干。”

小画家哼哼唧唧地从被窝里伸出手来勾住樱井先生的脖子，迷迷糊糊中给他一个绵绵软软的吻：“早点儿回来。”

然后倒回床上接着睡觉。

嗯……是说有发布会来着。

他赶紧在网站上搜了一下发布会的直播时间。

还好还好，赶得上。

接着他把锅里的饭菜热了一遍，和樱井先生一起生活以后，对方的厨艺大有长进，好吃了不是一星半点儿。

可算是填饱了肚子，他瞅了瞅挂钟，调好直播发布会的电视台，然后把画笔和颜料搬到大厅，又铺了满地的废报纸。

他家先生从来不看这玩意儿还每个月都订，一期不落，让小画家啧啧称奇，反正最后都便宜了他，画画的时候用来做垫纸是再好不过的了。

准备好一切之后，他把空调开到28℃，然后脱掉了身上的睡衣，换上平时画画的时候穿的工装裤。

赤着脚，站在镜子前的报纸上。

好吧。

他承认，这是个技术活，也不确定会不会沾太多滴到身上，所以绝对不可以穿和先生的情侣睡衣，绝对不。

他紧紧地攥着笔刷，准备开始这项伟大的事业——

人体彩绘。

对他来说，这件事情相当刺激，让他既兴奋又紧张，以至于拿着笔刷的手都在轻轻发抖，接着发布会直播开始，樱井先生熟悉的声音从电子管里跟着稀里哗啦的快门声一起传进小画家的耳朵，于是他往胸前落下了重重的第一笔。

浓郁的大红色，里面还闪着金光。

如果你去看过画展的话，就会发现，不少成名的画家，总是能用在画里的强烈的个人色彩让你忘不掉他，多看几次可能就会发展成，只要看一眼就会发现“哇这副画是XX画的”。

嗯，大野智也是这样的画家。

他的作品，简而言之，就是大胆。

三十多岁的青年还有着孩子一般的想象力，加上他坚实的绘画功底，泼辣的铺色，这一切对比强烈地撞在一起，绝对会在看到他作品的第一眼就被震撼到。

想当初樱井先生也是为大野先生的才华而折腰的无数人中的一个呢。

小画家很满足，能和樱井先生在一起，一起吃饭，一起睡觉，一起生活。

他的画毫不掩饰地洋溢着幸福的味道，温暖而轻柔的，由内而外地把人融化掉。

刚开始的时候有些粉丝会在推特上评论“智老师/智智的画看起来就好幸福啊，是遇到了喜欢的人吗？”

和樱井先生官宣之后就发展成“智老师/智智一定要和SAKU桑（yjx工作所限不能公布真名）好好的【哭泣颜表情】”

饭们的支持让小画家更坚定了自己的选择，虽说就算得不到支持他也会坚定自己的选择就是了。

小画家落下最后一笔，满意地看着镜子里的自己。

也没有想象中那么困难，就是笔刷画在身上挺痒的。

前后左右看了看，挺开心，黑色签字笔在左下腹艰难地签了个名，然后蹦蹦跳跳地从茶几上拎起手机，摆了好几个poss，瞅着还算满意，咔嚓按下快门，刚想p两下发到sns上，就听见开门声和抱着大包小裹的青年快乐的嗓音：“我回来——”

四目相对。

小画家瞬间懵了。

他有些不知所措，想藏起来却发现动弹不得，于是他开始自暴自弃一般地没话找话：“回，回来啦？”

樱井先生把手里的东西放下，轻声回答：“嗯。”

小画家听对方平平淡淡的声音，觉得十分不对头，一边结结巴巴地讲话一边慢慢悠悠地往后退：“发，发布会这么快就结束了啊。”

樱井先生点点头，然后缓缓地靠近小画家，回答道：“嗯，结束了，因为是录播的。”

大野智如遭雷击，早知道他回来这么早，绝对绝对不在这个时候画啊！！！

他尴尬地嘿嘿笑了两声：“那，那你先歇会儿，我，我去，去洗个澡……”

他讲完这句话撒开双腿就往浴室跑，刚跑出去没两步就被他家大长腿的先生拉住手腕给拽到了怀里。

他的第一个反应是挣扎。

“翔君你先放开，西装会……”

他听见樱井先生轻轻地叹息，接着一只温暖干燥的手从他的腰侧划到后背，又酥又麻的电流感让他放弃了挣扎。

樱井先生微微弯腰，嘴巴贴在耳边，他轻轻地亲了亲小画家的耳垂，狡猾地向里面吹气。

大野智羞红了耳朵，刚想说什么，就听见自家先生哑着嗓子低沉地在耳边呢喃。

“好漂亮……”

诶？

小画家呆呆地望着与自己稍微分开一些的樱井先生，他看见他的大眼睛眯起来，笑得满眼温柔。

鬼使神差地，他问。

“哪里漂亮？”

樱井翔一手搂着他的腰，一手从小腹往上划动，他盯着他湿润的双眼。

大野智被看的浑身发热，那只手明明没有触碰到他的皮肤，感觉上却好像是被无数只手触碰着一般。

他似处云里雾里，脚下轻飘飘的。

然后他听见樱井翔用标准的东京话一字一句地说——

“哪里都漂亮。”

“字也漂亮，画也漂亮。”

然后他的手摸到小画家柔软的侧脸上。

“哥哥也漂亮。”

可恶。

和他接吻的时候，大野智闭上眼睛。

这个狡猾的家伙。

两个人跌跌撞撞地进了浴室，西装领带什么的掉了一路，他们在花洒下面拥吻，像是要吞下对方一样的接吻。

大野智像是根本不知道什么叫矜持一样的索求，他隔着裤子，大胆地用手去撩拨面前的青年，比他的画还要大胆。

樱井翔挑挑眉，坏笑一下，双手拖住大野智光溜溜白嫩嫩的大腿，把他放到大理石的台子上，冻的小画家一哆嗦。

“翔，翔君……”他向后缩了缩，后背抵上瓷砖墙，冷的都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

樱井翔无奈，捉住大野智细瘦的脚踝，拉住它抬高，俯下身来亲吻他大腿内侧的嫩肉。

他的亲吻很温柔，但又充满了占有欲，在小画家白皙的大腿上留下一串深深浅浅的吻痕。

大野智满脸通红。

“哥哥想让我怎么伺候你？”

樱井翔的声音里已经开始染上大野智熟悉的情欲，他咽了咽口水。

和樱井翔在一起这么多年，这个人像是根本没变过一样的温柔内敛，永远会照顾好他的想法和情绪。

他爱他，也许比他想象中要更爱。

他弯下腰捧起樱井翔的脸，盯着他闪闪发光的大眼睛：“今天听翔酱的。”

樱井翔呆愣愣地看着笑得一脸温柔的哥哥，然后笑起来，调皮地眨眨眼睛。

“遵命！”

花洒开到最大有一个好处，像是下了大雨一样，水用力地砸在地板上的声音盖过了小画家压抑着的喘息和呻吟。

樱井翔掐着哥哥精瘦的腰肢，掐的那里红了一片，他一边深呼吸着抽送一边调笑着问哥哥怎么不叫的大点儿声。

小画家搂着樱井先生的脖子，堪堪挂在他身上挨操，他心里悲愤，本来就浑身发软不是越叫越没力气？

但是他已经讲不出话了，憋屈的要命，一条腿强自勾住樱井先生的腰，然后贴过去狠狠地咬了他肩膀一口。

小虎牙咬人还是挺疼的。

不过樱井翔对于自家哥哥偶尔的小脾气持“啊这样的哥哥也超可爱”的态度，甚至还升起一股暖暖的幸福感。

他腾出手拍了拍大野智软乎乎的屁股，羞得对方直往自己身上躲。

彩墨被水冲花，蹭了樱井翔一身，掐着大野智窄腰上的手上也粘了一片，他伸手抓住大野想要去套弄自己的手，然后钳着它背到大野身后。

“不行哦哥哥，说好了听我的。”

樱井翔笑得灿烂，大野智红着眼睛呻吟着哀求：“求求你，翔君……”

一直被忽略的前面涨的厉害，和被塞得满满的后面反差太大，让他难受的想哭，奈何樱井翔在这种时候就是个体力怪物，还能一心n用根本骗不过他。

他想起做之前樱井翔说至少要不碰前面射一次才行。

他好想穿越回去打死自己，干嘛这么没有自知之明的答应他。

得不到爱抚的前面惨兮兮地发硬，大野智终于受不了哭了出来：“不要了翔君，不要了……”

他哭的好惨。

樱井翔动了恻隐之心，但他又不想放弃这难得的机会。

于是他说：“哥哥再坚持五分钟，哦不三分钟，就三分钟好不好？”

大野智权衡了一下，点点头，三分钟而已，比之刚才不知道好了多少。

不过可能是因为屋子里太热导致他有些神志不清，浴室里一没有挂钟二没有定时器，俩人的手机还都被扔在了外面的地毯上。

时间什么的还不是樱井翔说了算。

于是过了一会儿，大野智咬着牙问樱井翔：“翔君，还没有三分钟吗？”

樱井翔喘息着回答：“还没有啊哥哥！”

他狠狠地撞进去，淫靡的声音在浴室的墙上回弹，大野智终于一边扣着樱井翔宽厚的背一边颤抖着射了出来。

真的不容易。

他喘着粗气，扁着嘴巴闷闷不乐地瞅着樱井翔，然后凶巴巴地问：“完了吧！”

樱井翔满脸赔笑：“完了完了。”

这之后他俩又换着花样做了好几次，等樱井翔把几乎动不了的大野智弄干净之后，他俩华丽丽地错过了饭点儿。

大野智裹着浴巾靠在樱井翔身上，这位政坛巨巨正一脸幸福地往自家爱人嘴里塞小饼干儿。

电视里放着叽叽喳喳的搞笑节目。

小画家往樱井先生那边缩了缩。

“晚上我想吃杂烩。”

樱井先生拿着小饼干儿的手停在半空，他低头看见小画家鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子，忍不住亲了亲。

然后回答说。

“好。”


End file.
